


Eyes of Desire

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Yaoi, heat - Freeform, various relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Chapter : Alpha!Reed/Omega!Doom</p><p>Second Chapter : Alpha!Doom/Omega!Reed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

\- Reed! Reed! Tony’s on the phone! Shouts Susan. 

Mister Fantastic stretch his arm to get the phone and stops eating his cereal.

\- Hey Tony, how are you? 

\- So, so. Just came back from Latveria. Come to the building. Said Iron Man.

\- What for? Doom did a new kind of doombot? 

\- You’ll see, come. Well finish what you were eating and then come. If possible don’t bring the other.

\- Why?

\- Kind of technically confidential.

\- What?

\- Oh just come. 

Reed puts the phone off suspiciously and continue to eat his cereal bowl. Johnny comes in the kitchen half-asleep, followed by Ben and they grunts to see there is no more cereal. Susan come by and makes everyone toasts. 

\- Johnny, are these yours? Ask Susan holding a pair of boxer.

\- Oh, haha, no. Said Johnny blushing and taking the boxer.

\- Are they to spiderface? Ask Ben between to bites. 

\- Mmmh, maybe. Answers Johnny. 

\- Hu? I thought he was marked by Deadnool? Said Susan. 

\- Deadpool. No. Peter refuses to be with him. He told me he prefers me. Said Johnny with a smug face.

\- Pff, I know a lot of Alpha that’s going to be mad. Said Ben with a chuckle. 

\- They can all go fuck themselves, my Pete loves me and that’s all that matter. I didn’t mark him, but doesn’t mean we’re not in a relationship. Answers Johnny. 

\- You’re going to see Namor this week? Ask Reed to Susan. 

\- Yes. Today actually. Call me if there’s anything. Answers Sue. 

Johnny and Susan goes away and Ben makes pancake. Reed take some and help Ben doing the crossword before heading to Stark tower.

\- Reed! There you are. Said Tony greeting Mister Fantastic. 

\- Hello Tony. What is it? Ask Richards.

\- Right to the subject! Didn’t even had the time to propose you a drink. Oh well, come. 

Reed waves at the Avengers before they enter Tony’s lab. 

\- Why can’t the Avengers come? Ask Reed.

\- Because there’s Alphas in the team. Answers Stark.

\- I’m an Alpha, what’s the difference? 

\- The… Relationship.

\- Oh my god, Tony, what are you talking about? What is happening?

\- He’s an omega.

\- Who?

\- Doom.

\- What!? 

\- Doom is an omega. His armor was having a suppressant and could inject some massive dose to his body if he was going to be removed from it. 

\- You’re fucking kidding me.

\- No. We brought him back here yesterday because he had stolen vibranium and seem his armor was malfunctioning because…

\- Don’t tell me he’s in heat.

\- He is.

\- Why am I here? 

\- Well…

\- You’re kidding me. Tony, what the hell are you thinking!!?? If you were an omega would you like that the Mandarin to knock you up?? 

\- Reed, he needs to be marked! 

\- Do you know this discussion is very surreal? 

\- I imagine, but he seriously need to be marked. 

Tony brings Reed in his office and he push a button and it full proof the room. Richards see that he couldn’t escape from it with just his power, he also noticed the electromagnetic shield and the sound proof walls. Tony propose a drink to Mister Fantastic, but he refuses.

\- Doom is in the SHIELD aircraft. You know about the omega black sale? Ask Tony.

\- Of course I know. Answers Reed.

\- He’s a king Reed, a powerful king. He may be disfigured, that doesn’t remove his fame and value. Every villain wants him. Every man that wants to have a fucktons of money, Reed. He’s not even in security in Latveria. Someone has to mark him. At least the prices on his head will drop.

\- I didn’t know SHIELD was concerned about him.

\- We’re not. He’s a pain in the ass. We’re doing that for you.  
Reed freezes and feels blood rushing in his body. For a moment he’s speechless. He knows he’s not very subtle about his… emotions, but the Tony says it bluntly takes him aback. 

\- … How come everyone knows he’s an omega now? 

\- Only you, me, Fury, Thor, Steve and Coulson know.

Reed massages his temper and sighs. He can’t mark Doom, it’s just… wrong. Even if it could go to a beautiful love story… No it’s Doom, it won’t. 

\- Why don’t you just let him go? I mean, we’re just six to know it. Gives him suppressant and he’ll go back in his castle. Said Reed. 

\- We need him. Said Tony, pouring whisky in a glass.

\- For what? 

\- T’challa went insane at the death of Ororo, he’s going to attack the USA very very soon. Doom is one of the few who had the guts to attack his country and Black Panther and he know things, many things we don’t. Reed, don’t make me that face, we won’t destroy the country or kill T’Challa. We just want to slow down his attack at worst. We’ll release Doom after. 

\- Why after? Why not right now! It’s too dangerous to keep him! Your goddamn ship is being attack 36 six time a week. 

\- I know! That’s why you have to mark him, making him less ‘’attractive’’ if we could say.

\- Why me!!??

\- You have someone else in mind?? Because I don’t see myself go to a random alpha ‘’ Hey dude, come knot up Victor von Doom for us’’. 

\- Every Alpha super hero has an Omega, is that what you are telling me? 

\- Yes.

\- I’m sure Doom has a guard at his castle….

\- No. All beta, we verified. And I imagine that a random powerless alpha would die the second after the mating. 

Richards crossed his arms and thinks. His own value debating and lots of links creating in his memory. It explains why Doom was absent for a week in college, it explains why alphas disappeared in his program. Also the instant dislike from him. Also it explain the instant attraction he had toward the Latverian.  
Still, it would be incredibly humiliating for Victor, Reed knows that. He’s hesitating between abandoning his old nemesis or ‘’helping’’ him. 

They hear and intense knocks on the door and they goes out. Richards almost scream to hear the SHIELD aircraft has been attacked and Tony runs to call the Avengers and he calls the Fantastic Four. 

\---------------------------

Doom looks at Loki writhing of pain. It’s pathetic. 

\- Stop it… Said the god in a whisper.

\- Why? Isn’t that your natural state? Ask the Latverian. 

\- Shut up and just…

The king tighten his magical grips on Loki. He is Doom, never a pitiful alpha will take him, and no matter if it’s a god. Liberating the god of mischief might leave him in an embarrassing position. He may have control over his heat, but to a certain extent that Loki won’t hesitate to cross.  
Doom sighs when he hears the bones of the god of mischief snap, he loosen his grips before he goes deaf at the shrieks of pain. At least he’s sure Loki won’t chase him this time.  
Victor chains the Asgardian before going out and let all the SHIELD agents run before him before continuing to the medical wings. Walking around with pheromones is basically suicides, suppressant is critically required.  
Doom feels a hand on his shoulder, trying to retain him. The lamentable alpha cries out when the king break his wrist before slamming him on the ground and breaking his neck with his heel. The Latverian notices two alpha whispering and running away. Good. He won’t hesitate to eliminate enterprising alpha. He supposes because he doesn’t have his armor they can just come near him, the fools.  
The king takes the security card and the gun of the dead guard and goes in the medical wing, dodging the fight between frost giants and agents. He swipes the card and enter the infirmary. He goes in the back and looks around the medicaments. 

\- Sir… What… Begins a nurse.

\- Suppressants. Now. Said Doom pointing a gun to her head. 

\- We don’t have any… 

\- Then bring me…

Their talk is interrupted by a frost giant crashing in the wall. Doom shield himself and run away, Loki’s scent becoming stronger. 

Victor hiss when he identify Richards in all the mess. Of course the fool has to come.  
Doom jumps when he feel a sharp metal in his back, he turns around and takes Loki wrist before slamming it on the wall and hit his forehead on the god’s nose, breaking the mask SHIELD provided him. Loki back off and it gives an opportunity to the king to place a kick in his abdomen.

\- Let me alone Loki, you’re wasting your strength. Said Doom.

\- Oh no I’m not. Chuckles the Asgardian. 

Loki throws a hex at the king, but Doom riposte after shielding himself. Ensue a magic fight that destroys all the hospital wing. Unfortunately, Doom has Loki and the frost giants under the god’s command to fight off and being without his armor removes him many advantages. In the end, the Asgardian stuns him.  
Loki walks toward his prize with a grin. 

\- Loki! Do not take another step! Shouts Thor. 

\- Oh, Thor. What a bad timing. I was going to leave. Said Loki taking Doom on his shoulder. 

\- Put von Doom on the ground.

\- I am afraid I can’t do that. 

\- Now. 

\- For what? So you can mark him? 

Thor gets lighting on his hammer and throws it toward Loki. The god of mischief easily dodge it. Doom wakes up and feels exhausted. He doesn’t move yet, he waits to an importunate moment before getting out of the god’s grip.  
Thor throws his hammer again and the Latverian gets on his feet and runs away from the lightning. He manages to get out the room and blend in the mass of SHIELD agents. From all the shouts and shrieks he hears the ship is currently falling and he sighs before looking for an exit or a laboratory. He could fix something up to go away. Better he should find his armor, if the savages didn’t destroyed it of course. 

The alarms goes off, it means the ships is less than a kilometer from the ground and the king sighs. He doesn’t have enough energy to teleport. His face turns into a grimace when he smells…

\- Doom! I’ll get you out! Said Richards, grabbing his shoulder.

\- Do not touch me. Respond Victor with a voice full of disdain. 

The king noticed the hero’s eyes dilating, but at least he has the decency of not going any further than a hand on the shoulder.  
The world goes white and Doom backs off when they appears in the Baxter Building. 

\- See. We’re out. Said Reed. 

\- What about your insignificant friends? Ask the king. 

Victor sees the heavy gaze on his body and knows the debate in his nemesis’s head. The constant presence of alpha around him in the SHIELD aircraft made his heat excessive and to an uncomfortable level. 

\- Oh… They are at Stark’s tower to deal with Loki. Answers Reed after a long moment. 

Mister Fantastic painfully removes his hand from the king. 

\- Do you have suppressants? Ask Doom.

\- I’m afraid no. I’ll call someone to get you some. Said Richards.

It was annoying to be force to stay. Victor sighed in discontentment and waits until his nemesis come back.

\- He can’t be there yet. He’s fighting Loki as well. Said Reed.

His eyes dilated again and Doom was uncomfortable because of his body and the look from Richards. He can’t work in that state, especially with the alpha smell and his instinct telling him to be submissive. 

\- Make some then. Make yourself useful. Said Victor.

Shower, shower now. Doom goes in the bathroom and opens the water, he doesn’t care if it’s cold and he enters it, then removes his clothes. He is tempted to touch himself, but he doesn’t gives in, it always lead farther when an alpha is around. 

After 30 minutes, Doom’s heat is still excessive and he grunts. His hand touch his torso and he takes a sharp breath when taking his cock in hand. He feels his lubricant running on the back of his legs and he do not dare to swipe it, because that’s all his body want and his body is an idiotic betrayer.  
The king groans when he hears the door open. 

\- You better have suppressants, Richards. 

The Latverian lifts his hand ready to shoot a magic bolt if the cretin dare come closer, but Reed doesn’t move. There’s a heavy silence until Mister Fantastic breaks it.

\- Do you need something? Well, except suppressant?

Victor doesn’t answers, his throat tightening, his body betraying him and he hates it. The alpha smells makes him dizzy now, Reed has stood there too long. The idiot stay there hoping for him to submit to his instinct, he can dream. Even in the arms of an alpha Doom never let his guard down, never gives in and stay in control. 

\- Victor… Can I come? 

\- What a stupid question.

\- It doesn’t answers it. 

\- No. You insect. Don’t you dare. 

\- You know why SHIELD was keeping you in the ship…

\- Yes and I don’t care about their conflict with Wakanda. 

\- They’re not letting you go.

\- They can try. 

\- In your state it will be easy to catch you. 

The king throws a bolt and Reed is projected on the wall. The hero takes his breath back and come back. Doom has open the curtain and outrage is painting his disfigured face.  
The Latverian sees the hero’s eyes widening and breathing heavy, he takes a step toward him and green glowing chain attach the hero. 

\- You’re a slave to your body. It’s pathetic. Said Victor. 

\- No, I’m a slave to you. Answers Reed in a breath. 

The king raises an eyebrow and laughs. 

\- Hearing the hormones talks is… flattering. Respond Doom. 

\- How man persons has try to take you? No one knows how, they all think you’re an omega like the others, drowning in pheromones, like all the other I have been with. But… I can adapt with you, I will. Said Richards.

\- What will make you adapt? What can convince me that you won’t regret your action and try to forget me, to throw like so many alpha does to omega, or worst to enslave me to you? 

\- I love you. 

Victor kicks Reed’s crotch and the hero shouts in pain. 

\- Calm your hormones, Richards, you’re divagating. 

\- Think about it… Said Mister Fantastic, taking his breath back. 

Doom takes Richards face and sees the lust, the desire… and the sincerity.  
Three emotions comes in Victor’s head at the same time, repulsion, desire and confusion.  
His body and mind being completely against each other leaves no place for him to think coherently. Never Doom has been in such a state of apprehension and want, and it repulse him it’s being for Reed. The king pulls his nemesis’s hairs and gets his lips near him. He can feels the hero flutter and shudder, begging internally. He doesn’t have much choice. Either he back off and accept the fact that he might be caught by SHIELD for the Wakandian matter, Fury might be piss off by his sate and outrageously send a piteous alpha which should never even dream of lay his eyes on his mighty being. On the other hand he has Richards, writhing of desire to please him. But it frustrates Doom to see sincerity, how come…? He groans at realizing all the sweet attentions and chances he got over the years, to which the hero’s love might be true.

Victor bites his lips and appreciate the lack of composure in his nemesis at each slight movements. He kisses the hero and Reed makes a sigh of relief.  
The green chains disappear and Reed gets up and scrambles his hands on the villain. They walk back in the bathroom and the hero kisses Victor like his life is depending on it. They groan when their two hard on brushes. The king bites and scratches and his nemesis groans his name. Richards is so close to losing control and just slams him and fucks him against the wall, but he resists and let Doom control. The Latverian feels the hero becoming stiffer and kissing his neck, his hand going on his buttocks. Victor’s knees almost gives in and he takes a sharp breath when Reed turns him around and gets on his knees. He makes a silent moan when his cheeks are spreads and his eyes rolls back at the tongue probing his entrance. He arches his back the touch and appreciates the fact that Reed hold his hips because his knees are weak. His arms support his body on the sink and he dare look up on the mirror, seeing his face twisted in agonizing pleasure.  
Reed twist his tongue and Victor groans as he feels his lubricant running down his tights again. The hero doesn’t care as he begins to in and out his tongue from Doom. The king try to regain his thoughts lost in the haze of pleasure, he shouldn’t give in this easily, but he begins to slightly regret of not having use an alpha earlier. He groans deeply when Mister Fantastic deeps his tongue and dare licks a bunch of nerve. Then he stops. Victor is almost panting and the hero swipes his mouth before kissing the entire back and neck of the villain. The Latverian slams Richards on the wall and aggressively kisses him. He responds to the touch and soon the two falls on the ground in a mess of kiss and sweats.  
Victor takes the hero on his shoulders and walks to the first bedroom he encounter. Reed is removing his clothes on the king’s shoulders and they fall on the bed. They kiss again and Doom bites and scratch again, making Reed squirms of pain and pleasure. The villains pins Richards on the bed, bites his lower lips before spreading his legs and aligning his body to Reed’s large cock, ready to ride the hero. 

\- Oh… Victor, please… 

\- Beg again. It is wonderful. 

\- Please… 

Victor grin and slowly sinks, feeling the jolt of pleasure wash through his body overwhelming the burn of the stretch, but it is nothing compared to the whines and moans of Mister Fantastic shaking under him. He slows his descend and see his nemesis’s eyes rolling back and bucks his hips. The sudden movement makes Doom let a groan out. That’s all his body want, being fucked until he faints, how annoying. He sinks all the way down and arch his back, letting a moan. He shudders, his cock twitch between his laps and he takes a deep breath before looking into Reed’s eyes, seeing the maddening lust pounding his head, the desire commanding his every moves. Doom kisses him, but doesn’t let his arms go. He nibbles his ears, then his neck and oh so slowly moves up his hips. Richards moan and shakes, Victor goes down and let his nemesis’s arms free. Reed puts his hand on Doom’s hips, encouraging the king to continue, but not urging.

\- Good. Said Doom in a breath. 

The Latverian puts his hands on the hero’s shoulder for support and moves his hips. He set a slow rhythm, letting the pleasure build up. Reed squirms and slowly lift his hips to meet the thrusts. The hero kisses the king’s torso and his arms, he force himself to not stretch. They look into each other’s eyes and Victor lower his head to kiss Reed. Their breath synchronize, Victor closes his eyes, listening to their breath, letting his body take over his thoughts.  
Doom’s breathe hitch and he stops, he’s on the edge of coming. Richards take this moment to push Victor on his back and take his legs on his shoulders. He thrusts deeply and tangle his hand with the king’s. 

\- You embarrassing cretin…

The Latverian arch his back and let out a moan, his balls tightening and the orgasm numbing his body. He stay stiff until his climax die and Reed kisses him and whispers him compliments. When Doom regain his composure a bit, he nods at the hero to continue, a heat never die out after one orgasms unfortunately. Richards rolls his hips and accelerate the pace, his moans covering the king’s heavy breathes.  
Mister Fantastic smirks and kiss Victor’s neck before angling and stabbing the prostate repeatedly, making the villain says a myriad of insults.  
The pleasure numbing Doom’s thoughts makes him insults his nemesis in Latverian and he closes his eyes shut, pinning his hands on Mister Fantastic’s shoulders in a defensive move. However his neck is uncovered and Reed doesn’t hesitate to kiss it and feel the frantic pulse under.  
Doom pushes his hips thrust for thrust with Reed and he feels the hero beginning to be erratic and moaning his name. 

\- Do. Not. Knot. Me. Said Doom in a breath. 

Reed slows down a bit, he looks at the Latverian and nods. He get his face near his nemesis and they kiss. As soon as he feels his knot forming, he painfully removes it from Victor’s body, even if his body and Victor’s body wants it, he knows it’s better not. He takes the villain cock in his hand and pumps it along with his. Reed moans loudly when he comes, he spills on his torso and Doom’s. He kiss his nemesis until he comes. Victor groan when the second climax wash thought his body, he stiffen and shake.  
Finally they slump and breathe, holding hands. 

\- You’re heat has decreased significantly. Said Richards kissing the Latverian’s jaw. 

\- It seem the deplorable alpha you are sufficed. Answers Doom.

\- So romantic. 

\- It never was. I should go before SHIELD come. I feel Loki’s fight is coming to an end. 

\- Victor… I’ll come see you.

Richards takes a deep breath, he has marked the king. Anyone who removes the armor will know he is not to be taken without retaliation, and Reed can be pretty aggressive.  
The Latverian shrugs and takes his wet clothes in the bathroom. Doom goes in Mister Fantastic’s lab and the hero hears his teleporter. Seem SHIELD will have to cope with Wakanda alone.  
Richard sighs, he has to take a shower before the other come: he smells sex and Victor. 

Mister Fantastic welcome the Avengers at the Baxter Builsing when they come back and Tony come pretty messed up. He doesn’t go see Iron Man first, he goes to his team and help Sue with a concussion, then try to fix Ben arm, then help Steve Rogers to find his shield. 

\- We had Loki and Wakanda to fight. Tony explains. 

\- Ouch. Respond Reed.

\- Where’s Doom? 

\- He went away. 

\- Wait a… You marked him?! 

\- Maybe. 

\- Finally . Make him come back, we need him.

\- I’m not his master. I am merely a lover, Stark. 

\- Bullshit, you’re his alpha, call him back.

\- It doesn’t work like that Tony, he’s Doom.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta, alpha, omega, those words are so important. It defines you from the beginning and it’s kind of sad.   
Reed was a pretty normal beta, looking up to the alpha. Their lives were already all traced in wealth and fortunes, meanwhile the betas struggle and the omega submit. It was unfair, Reed dreamed of something else. Especially when alphas like Victor von Doom were walking around bossing everyone. 

\- You’re a pretty beta. Said Victor. 

The Latverian had cornered Reed in a classroom and the young boy was suffocating in the virile hormones. 

\- Thank you… Respond Reed shyly. 

\- If you were an omega, I would make you mine. You’re not boring like the other.

Victor makes a grin turns into a soft smile, just soft enough to make Richards’s heart flutter a bit. The second after, the Latverian is out of the class and Reed is still wondering what happened. 

\--------------------------------

Reed was always protecting the omega the best he could. Often it was Ben who was helping because he was way bulkier than Reed, and an alpha. 

However, for a time he couldn’t protect other omega, he had to protect himself first.  
When the ship crashed, molecules has been displaced. Ben was a beta now, Reed was an omega, Sue was still a beta and Johnny was an alpha. It was pretty fucked up. 

In the beginning, Reed didn’t dare to go in the street. Johnny has found Peter Parker, an omega and was dating him, so he let Reed alone. Then progressively, he went out and saw people didn’t react instantly to his scent. He could live a normal life, well until the heat.

Unfortunately, Reed’s first heat happens in a conference and he begins to be incredibly embarrassed by his body reaction, which he didn’t understood, men and women getting closer to him and looking at him intensely. He went out and when three men ran after him, he understood and ran away. He hid at Stark’s tower, but while he was waiting for Tony to bring him suppressant, Bruce violently brought him in the closet, raping him. Only his shouts has alerted Black Widow and she didn’t restrain herself from beating the fuck out of Banner.   
Since then, Reed has always took his suppressant, he defends omega at courts and with the years is an important members of the Direction of Omega Protection and Research. 

Not even a year after, Doctor Doom attacked the Baxter building and Reed’s body reacted slightly even with the suppressants to the alpha scent on the armor. 

\- You’re an omega now? Said Doom with a low chuckles.

Reed saw in his eyes the look of desire. It made his heart flutters. 

\------------------------------

Susan goes in the kitchen and smile to see Ben asleep on the table. She kiss his forehead to wake him up.

\- Come on big guy, go to bed. Said the blond. 

\- Oh, sorry, Suzie. 

Ben stands up and stretches before heading for his bedroom. Sue sighs and goes to see the news. She hesitates between a bath or a quick shower after. She smiles when she hears the door opened.   
Reed comes up and he is visibly exhausted. 

\- Hey, sweetie, big day?

\- Yeah. Big case. Mind if I look at the news with you? Said Mister Fantastic slumping on the sofa. 

\- Of course not. What happened?

\- A case where an alpha beat up his pregnant omega and he refused to cooperates. 

\- That’s not pretty. 

\- No. How was your day? 

\- Okay. There’s still Namor flirting with me and Johnny is out with Peter. He told that they were thinking of having a baby.

\- Oh that’s great. 

\- I’ll make mac’n’cheese.

\- You want help?

\- No stay there, I’ll bring you a drink.

\- You’re an angel you know that? Thank you.

Reed hears Sue chuckles and he looks at the news. He grunts when he hears an explosion in the horizon and the news shows the Wrecking Crew attacking SoHo. 

\-----------------------------------------

The Red Skull slammed his fist on the table. Loki didn’t care and smirks. However, Zemo and the Mandarin back off. 

\- We’ve already try that. Said Zemo tentatively. 

\- We’re going to do it a better way, sie dumm. Respond the Red Skull. 

\- I could only get that much gas in 3 weeks. Said Mandarin.

\- Perfect, in three weeks shall it be. Loki, you can prepare. Continue Johann.

Loki rolls his eyes and chuckles.

\- Of course, mein fuhrer. But are you prepared for their retaliations? Ask the god. 

\- Yes. Said briefly the Red Skull. 

The only reason Loki was there it was to see the Red Skull fall. It was amusing. He was insane, doing the same plan over and over. Kidnapping the omegas, selling them at exorbitant prices because they’re heroes, then trying to fight off the heroes coming to get them back, failing and crying in the Raft. He should begin to prepare the mortal snack called popcorn, he enjoyed it last time he watch Osborn’s fail.   
Now Loki has to think on how to gather a lot of superheroes in the same place for the Mandarin to gas them. The Asgardian is taken out of his reveries when he feels the Red Skull’s hand on his shoulder. 

\- I want the X-men and the Fantastic Four in it too. Said the Red Skull.

\- Mmmh? I didn’t knew you wanted Doctor Doom and Magneto on your back. Answers the god. 

\- Zemo and you will take care about them. If we can get Richards, we could have so much money from their pathetic government because of his social implications.

Schidmt goes away and Loki hiss. He takes all for granted this insignificant human. He doesn’t care for the X-men, but the Fantastic Four… Unfortunately for Schmidt, Loki value his alliance with Doom way more than with him.   
The god teleports in Latveria. He gets in the king’s saloon and the king looks at him a bit annoyed. 

\- I know, I know, you don’t like when I don’t tell you when I come. Said Loki. 

\- What is it? Ask Doctor Doom. 

\- You know, just the Red Skull plotting against the omegas.

\- Such originality. 

\- Yes. For money and to scatter the heroes, just to make them panic a bit and overthrow the mean and bad capitalism. Continue Loki taking a bottle of wine.

\- Low man sell other humans. I suppose you ally with them because it is... amusing? 

\- You’re perceptive. And since I value you more than this red insect…

\- I am flattered.

\- It’s my speciality. The Skull wants to sell Richards. 

Loki almost smile to see the slight stiffening of the king. 

\- I knew you would be interested. Said the Asgardian. 

\- We could consider that Richards is mine. Said Doom calmly. 

\- Yes, no one will say the contrary. When your two scents meet, it’s really sweet, and everyone knows what it means when it’s sweet…

\- Enough. What will the fool do?

\- I have to gather the superheroes in a certain place, the Mandarin gas everyone and he collects the omegas like ripped apples. Supposedly, Zemo and me will fight you and Magneto, but I think I’ll just go eat a hot-dog on a building near. 

\- You’re only four? 

\- I think the Skull is hiding a back-up team or a little army group because many villains will try to put hand on the gold mine. 

Loki smirks to see the king go in meditation. He takes a bit more wine before heading back to Asgard.   
Helping Doctor Doom has his perks, like having a place to hide when Thor is chasing him, couples of robots to infiltrate the base of heroes, a... colleagues to laugh with at the fall of other villain. It is paradise compared to ‘’the honour of working with him’’ the Red Skull offer. Pathetic. The Skull still haven’t understand in his complexion he is only a tool in a greater plan in the end. 

\----------------------------------  
3 weeks later. 

 

\- Well, hello brother. What a wonderful sunny day. Even more wonderful for an attack don’t you think?

\- Loki! Get down here! Ask the god of thunder. 

The god of mischief refuses and soon enough the Avengers chase him around. Loki set the plan. The Skull had provide him a giant robot to distract the Avengers. Zemo has provided two sentinels to bring the X-men in New York. Finally the Mandarin has provide a flying submarine to attack the Fantastic Four, they shall gather the hero all on top of the Avengers Mansion. 

After two hours of intense chase, building on fire, civilian crying for help, the heroes and villains all finish on top of the Avengers Mansion, exhausted.   
Johann had bring a division of A.I.M to help them. 

\- Go ahead, Mandarin! Shouts the Red Skull. 

With a plane, the Mandarin drops the gas on the heroes. Zemo puts his gasmask and stuns the more resilient heroes. He didn’t noticed Loki swiftly disappearing of the scene. 

The Red Skull steps on the roof and admires all the heroes unconscious. It a rare beautiful spectacle. His men begin to grab the omegas and put them in trucks.   
Loki go get a pogo stick and a bag of chips before following the trucks.

\-----------------------------------------

Spider-Man wakes up first, he feels his wrists in shackles. He’s pretty exhausted and feels like his body has been run over by a train. He looks around and see a lot of people with the same characteristics and they are all slowly waking up. 

\- Oh no. Said Peter. 

\- Oh no. Said Coulson. 

\- Oh no. Said Hawkeye. 

\- Oh no. Said Reed. 

\- Oh no. Said Storm. 

And many more omegas said ‘’oh no’’ in the same time in the other trucks.   
Reed try to get out his shackles with his power, but an electric baton hits his abdomen. A.I.M agents are watching them.   
They all look at each other pointing in direction subtly to make almost a plan of escape. Suddenly, the truck stop and something scratch the wall of the truck. 

\- There’s doombots! Shouts an A.I.M agents.

Reed sighs of relief. However, the rest of the heroes look concerned. They don’t understand why the Latverian king is there.   
Mister Fantastic gets out his bonds and helps his friends to escape in the confusion, but they all gasps in terror to see the Red Skull coming, along with Osborn’s Dark Avengers. 

\- Thank you Osborn. It is much appreciated. Said Johann. 

\- You’re welcome. It will benefits a lot of person. Answers Norman with a smirk.

Doombots surge from the sides and attack the villains. In the confusion Reed has lost his friends he was with, but he decides to go help the other heroes trap in the trucks. However the A.I.M agents aggress him and nearly stun him with relentless electric batons hits. Ensue another gas that provoke all the omega to go in heat.   
Richards gasps and tries to retain his respiration, his suppressants are ineffective against the gas and he begins to be really nervous. With his stretching power he gets the super hero who can fly out of there by throwing them or getting them farther. Mister Fantastic shouts and sees whites for a moment, his abdomen has been slashed. He gets back to his normal form and Daken is licking his claws. His alpha smell hypnotize the hero.

\- Well, Mister Fantastic, you’re worth a lot of money. Don’t resist, I don’t want to mess you up. The prices will lower. Said the Japanese. 

Reed groans and thrashes when Daken pulls him by the hairs. The villain kisses Reed before stunning him. 

\-----------------------------------

When Reed wakes up, he’s chained up and he hears voices and applauds muffled by the distance. 

\- Reed, oh my god, Reed, are you okay? 

\- Peter?? 

\- We’ve been catch after the doombots come. Answers Spider-Man.

\- What, you mean Doom hasn’t…?

\- Unfortunately, no. Not everyone, seven omegas has been catches, including the three of us of course. You and Doom managed to save the other. The four missing here are being sell on the stage, Said Coulson. 

Richards try to calm down, it’s a bit hard by the fact he’s in heat and he’s in boxer and all chained up.   
Two men in tuxedo grabs Coulson and disappear.

\- Oh, I really don’t like that. Said Parker. 

\- It’s okay, Pete. We won’t be there for long. I don’t think Johnny and Captain America will do nothing at our kidnapping.

\- I got sold once. I didn’t’ like that. 

\- I’m sorry. I hope they’re in prison. 

\- No. Don’t be mad, but Johnny burned his dick off. 

\- Haha. Well, it’s actually a good treatments. 

\- I thought you were more for the… gentle way?

\- In the public yes. But I wouldn’t mind the rapist being punished in the good old way. Nuts crunch between rocks. 

\- Ouch. Hahaha. 

They silence when they hear a loud burst of applauds.

\- You think Phil has been sold? Ask Peter.

\- Maybe. Answers Reed silently. 

\- Hey, are you and Doom…?

\- No… Well… It’s complicated. 

\- Yes, that’s must be why you two aren’t together. Care to explain?

\- I’m a good guy, he’s a stubborn bad guy. Love is a bit complicated. That’s it. 

\- Okaaaay. I’m sure there’s more, but it seem I have to go… 

The two men in tuxedos grabs Spider-Man and Mister Fantastic to bring them on the stage. The alpha scents hit them like a wall and they begins to get an erection.

\- On our last sale, the AMAZING SPIDER-MAN! And the leader of the Fantastic Four and important associate of Direction of Omega Protection and Research, REED RICHARDS! We’ll begin with the Spider ladies and gentlemen. Yells a man in a micro with polka dots tuxedo.

The public gasps and whispers and laughs invade the room. 

\- 2 millions! 

\- Already at 2 million dollars! Shouts the polka dots man.

\- 3 million!

\- 3.5 million! 

\- 5 million!

\- Oh la la! It’s getting high fast! Respond the animator in polka dots tuxedo. 

\- 5.5 million! 

\- 6 million!!

The public burst in laughter and laugh over the incredible amount, and it continues until 11 million. 

\- 11 million, first time, 11 millions, second time. 11 million for the Spider-Man to Mister Deadpool in the corner. 

Peter makes a grimace of desperation while the mercenary sing in happiness in the public.

\- Now, for Mister Richards! I must remember you a stretching and contracting ability beyond your wildest dream! Said the animators. 

\- 3 million! 

\- 6 million! 

Reed gulps and blushes, it’s so embarrassing to be looked over like that and being assailed of so many alpha hormones, it makes him dizzy.

\- 6.5 million!

\- 1 BILLION DOLLARS! 

The entire public goes silent and the animator is speechless. 

\- Oh… Mister von Doom... I thought they had forbidden your entry. Begins the animator after a long moment. 

\- If the fools think some insignificant insects with firecracker will impress me…! Respond Doctor Doom. 

Next come people getting out a lot of gun and shooting toward the Latverian and his robots. The king is followed by the rest of the superheroes and a general battle begins. 

Reed tries to get up and run away of all the shoot and energy bolts, but people bumps in him and makes lose his balance to correctly run. He’s still chained up and he try to stretch and retract in these, but they addict to his skin.  
The hero jumps when he feels two metal hand on his shoulders, he sighs of relief when Doom turns him around and removes the chains. 

\- Get me out of there! Said Reed, clinging on Victor. 

Doom nods and fly away. He calls more of his robots before getting Mister Fantastic in his ship. Reed is more concerned for his friends than his heat and the dilated pupil of the villain.   
Doom lands the ship and Reed gets his hands on Victor’s shoulders. 

\- T-Thank you… 

Reed look in his eyes and blushes. They stay like that, unsure of what to do, Reed’s heart fluttering, finally Doom sighs and pushes Reed out of the ship. 

Mister Fantastic runs toward the rest of the Fantastic Four.

\- Are you okay?... Begins Reed.

\- I’ll be better when I’ll have my Pete! Said Johnny.

\- I am. Answers Sue.

\- Me too. Said Ben.

The team help Iron Man and Thor to find the rest of the omegas who has been sold and Reed will personally bring them to justice. 

\--------------------------------------------

Sue, Reed and Ben smile softly when Johnny jumps in Peter’s arms, and they kiss, and begin to be very physical.

\- Get a motel room! Shouts Ben toward the lovers. 

Susan and Reed goes back to the Baxter building and smile over the couples reunited. Sue let him go alone since she had miss a date with Namor and Reed gets in the Baxter building to take a shower. And suppressants.   
Mister Fantastic goes in the dispensary to take his suppressant, but a metal gauntlet and lips on his neck makes him stop every movements. 

\- You sneaky bastard. Reed whispers. 

The Latverian chuckles and nibbles the hero’s ear. 

\- D-Don’t… We could regrets this. Begins Reed, unsure of what he’s saying.

\- Are you sure, you’re not subtle since university. Respond Victor. 

\- Is that the hormones talking? 

\- I don’t think you really care, cretin. 

\- Why now? 

\- You think of a better moment?

\- I mean… Why not before? We could be a couple.

\- You’re incredibly annoying, Richards. Even if I wish you were mine a little. 

\- And you’re so goddamn stubborn. We could arrange that.

Doom makes a low chuckles and bites Richard’s neck. 

\- You’re heat smells… very sweet. Whispers Victor.

Oh, it’s true. Victor never smelled his heat, he always took his suppressants. Reed understand the unusual eagerness of the king. The Latverian roams his hands under the shirt of the hero and Reed groans. His body responds to the touch.   
Richards turns around and kisses Doom. Their breathes synchronize and they get on the nearest bed. Reed’s pants are all wet out of lubricant and he removes all his clothes before the Latverian. He blushes to see all the lust in the villain’s eyes.   
Mister Fantastic helps Doom to get out of his armor and he kiss the torso and drown in the alpha pheromones. He pulls the king’s hairs to make a deep kiss and warps his legs around his waist. The Latverian removes the plates on his hips and Reed takes a crimson shades at the horse cock before his eyes. His apprehension makes him lubricate more and now all the back of his legs are wet, but Victor don’t care, and it’s all that count.   
They kisses again and Victor’s kisses are aggressive and he presses the hero against the bed and ruts against him while Richards squirms and shudders of pleasure. Doom gets his hand on Mister Fantastic’s buttocks and he slips a finger on the entrance. Reed nearly shouts out of surprise and he groans at the heat it gives. The king insert two digits and Richards moans. Victor removes his fingers and align his cock to the hero’s entrance and kisses his lips.

\- Do you want me to knot you? Ask the king in a deep voice. 

\- No. Answers Reed in a breath. 

Doom kisses him and slowly pushes his cock inside Reed. The hero takes a sharp breath, arch his back and let out a long moan, then curses and pleas. Victor kisses him again to shut him and he rolls his hips. They groan and Reed cling on the villain like his life depends on it.   
Doom’s cock brushes the hero’s prostate and Richards whimpers before coming. The pleasure of his climax makes tighten and stiffen. Victor’s groans and hold Reed’s hips before thrusting with ardor inside him in the afterglow of his orgasm. Mister Fantastic moans and groans, pushing his hips with the villain’s thrusts.   
Victor bites Richards’s neck and he slows down his rhythm to look at hero. It gives the opportunity to Reed to kiss every scars of the villain, on his face and abdomen. They kiss again and Doom piston his hips while Richards writhe in pleasure. The hero feels he begin to be swell up and Victor stops and slowly removes his cock before the knot is complete. They kiss and Reed strokes Doom’s erection while the king does the same to him. Victor groans deeply when he spills in the hero’s hand and he slips his hand between Richard’s legs and thrust three fingers. Reed curses and feels the jolt of pleasure and shudders when the Latverian kisses his neck. He finally comes in the villain hands with a silent moan and he slumps on the bed, all sweaty and exhausted.   
Victor lay down beside him after kissing him and they fall asleep, holding hand. 

\-----------------------------

\- Stretcho! Wake up! 

Reed opens his eyes and look at Ben in confusion. 

\- I assumed you and tin-pants finally did the horizontal tango. Said Ben.

\- I-I…

\- Also you did it in my bed. 

\- Oh my god, Ben, I’m so sorry! 

\- It’s okay, it’s okay, just wash my sheets, and maybe change my matress. It’s not like I slept here yesterday anyway. By the way Mister Star spangled America wants to see you.

Reed gets up and puts clothes before heading to the kitchen and making toasts and then going to see Steve.   
Phil and Steve’s eye widened when Reed come before them, smelling marked. 

\- Oh… Simply state Coulson. 

\- Errrm, yes, it wasn’t really a secret. Respond Reed.

\- It happens. No one cried when Magneto and Charles married. Said Steve with a soft smile. 

\- May I help you? Oh Mister Coulson, is your eyes okay? Ask Mister Fantastic. 

\- Yes, yes, thank you. We come to thank you. Without you, my buyer wouldn’t have been apprehended and put to jail. Said Coulson. 

\- It would have taken a much longer time to Tony to find him. Continue Steve.

\- My pleasure. Is everyone else okay? Ask Reed. 

\- Yes. Everyone has returned. We really appreciate what you did. Pass by whenever you want, Mister Richards. Said Phil. 

The couple went go away and Reed finishes his toasts. Susan chuckles and hits him on the shoulder. 

\- Well, congrats on this victory and the fact that Doctor Doom won’t attack us anymore. Said the superheroine. 

Reed sighs and smiled softly before Susan hugs him.


End file.
